


Dantesers

by ShoeUntied



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or is it Danteasers? Anyway, it's my otp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dantesers

**Author's Note:**

> In October 2012 I saw someone say that they were disappointed this didn't exist. Maybe it's been done a hundred ways since.

Dan let out a loud moan as the chocolatey goodness filled his mouth.  
He was lying on his bed with the new Muse album playing rather loudly from the speakers on his computer. He’d already listened to it about ten times on his headphones but ‘music playing a bit too loud in the bedroom’ was the unspoken code between Phil and himself for ‘do not interrupt under any circumstance.’   
The craving had hit him earlier in the day. He was in town, running some errands that he’d put off for far too long, when this woman walked past him. He would have guessed her to be around 30; she was attractive, but not a knock-out. The thing that caught his eye though, the thing that made him falter his steps, was the bag of Malteasers in her hands. She popped one in her mouth just as they passed each other on the pavement. He suddenly realized it had been…hmmm…three weeks since he’d had those chocolate-covered-malt-balls-of-dreams. THREE WEEEEKS! How had that happened? Fuck, he’d been busy.   
The rest of his required tasks were accomplished with only half a mind on what he was doing. The chocolate lust distracted him even to the point that he had to go through line to buy stamps twice because he bought one too few the first time through.   
He stopped at the only grocery on his way home to buy the biggest bag of Malteasers they had. Now, safely ensconced in his room with no threat of interruption, he sat on his bed with a bag of Malteasers the size of a notebook.   
He popped the first one in his mouth, crunching down as loudly as possible. Mmmmmmmmm. Hello, lover. Then he ate two at once. Next he put as many as he could fit in his mouth without choking. He put just one in his mouth again; this time letting the chocolate slowly melt and eating the malt left behind. He bit one in half, slowly sucking out the malt and eating the chocolate that was left. Damn, he needed this. Why had it been so long? Never again, he promised himself.


End file.
